This relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless circuitry.
Electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor electronic devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures.
At the same time, larger antenna volumes generally allow antennas to exhibit greater efficiency bandwidth. In addition, because antennas have the potential to interfere with each other and with other components in a wireless device, care must be taken when incorporating antennas into an electronic device to ensure that the antennas and wireless circuitry are able to exhibit satisfactory performance over a wide range of operating frequencies.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices.